Operation Baby Bump
by WintersSunflower
Summary: Lady Inquisitor seeks out the help of her female advisers in a solution to her accidental pregnancy. They must find a solution that doesn't involve the death of the baby or the long pregnancy required by normal means.


The Inquisitor paced back and forth on the wall's walk looking both nervous and upset in equal measure. She had one arm wrapped around her waist, and the other clenched in a fits with the thumb extended out for her to bit down on the nail. She was mumbling to herself bits of a mental list consisting of both her companions and advisers. It seemed as though the Inquisitor was trying to figure out someone to assist her. In doing so she immediately crossing off the list Cullen, Cassandra, and Blackwell for they were **DEFINATALY** not fit this task. She debated with herself about the remaining people on the list for over an hour before she wisely concluded that Leliana and Josephine would be the most useful with their discreet nature and numerous contacts.

The Inquisitor calmed her nervous the best she could before venturing to Leliana quarters. She started walking the final flight of stairs to the towers top when one of Leliana's agents walked past her in a hurry. The Inquisitor continued up the stairs curious about the agents haste was surprise to see her spymaster in a rather peculiar situation. Leliana stood on top of a chair lending over a large pile of papers, holding in one had an ink well and a quill in the other. She seemed to been in a retinue of signing the top paper then pushing it off the top with her forearm. The flying paper had another agent of hers running frantically runs about the room attempting to catch it.

Seeing that her spymaster was busy the Inquisitor begins to leave but is stopped by Leliana who without looking up or stop working acknowledged the Inquisitors presence. "Oh hello Inquisitor what is it?" "I do not mean to interrupt your work this matter is not so urgent." Continuing to leave The Inquisitor replied but was stopped in her tracks by Leliana's comment served with a sly smirk "If it wasn't so urgent then why have you been pacing for over an hour before coming here?" With a sigh the Inquisitor turned around re-entering the room requesting that Leliana take a break and come with her. Carefully Leliana got down from her chair and placing the items in her hands on top the table. She then approached the Inquisitor after dismissing her agent from the room. Leliana made a hand gesture to the Inquisitor indicating 'after you.'

Fallowing the Inquisitor Leliana commented on the latest gossip going around the camp. She told the gossip to the Inquisitor all the way to Madame Josephine's office. When they arrived to her office Josephine was less busy then Leliana in fact far less and found their dear Antivan Ambassador balancing a quill on her nose. Leliana and the Inquisitor looked at each other with an amused grin before the Inquisitor gave Leliana the honor of knocking on the already open door. As planned it caught Josephine off guard making her let out a loud girlish scream. She dropping her quill and began to turn the brightest shade of red. " _H-h-h-how l-long_?!" Inquired Josephine stuttering with embarrassment as the two couldn't help but giggle.

Once the Inquisitor stopped laughing she asked her dear red ambassador "Seeing as though you are not in the middle of anything would you like to take a break with the two of use?" Clearing her throat Josephine stood up to retrieve the fallen quill and responded "I don't see I have much a choice." Leliana giggled and chimed in "Nope!" The Inquisitor smiled and told both Leliana and Josephine that the three of them shall be going into the war room to take a 'break'.

The War room wasn't that far away from Josephine's office; it was only a short walk down the hall. So it didn't take that long for the three of them to enter and begin a conversation behind closed doors. "Inquisitor why are we here? Why not talk in my office?" "Josephine the war room has no unwanted eyes are ears peering in." "Meaning this will be a serious conversation no?" "Correct Leliana, so we must continue with the up most discretion." The Inquisitor sent a serious look into the eyes of her advisers.


End file.
